Gods & Monsters
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: Rebekah Ashford, is trying to run away from something... She comes to Florida in hopes to get away from what she is running from. But, Elsa spots the girl and offers her to join her 'freak show'. Will Rebekah's secrets catch up to her and hurt those around her? Jimmy/OC RATED M! [REWRITING!]
1. You are different aren't you?

**I DON'T OWN AMERICAN HORRY STORY! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS REBEKAH!**

**All things with one of * by it wait till the end and you will find out the meaning behind it.**

* * *

Word count: 1,684.

The day was hotter than normal; Florida was so much different than North Carolina. In North Carolina, on a hot summer day you could find a nice shady tree and relax all day. Look out over the country side and enjoy nature. Florida… well let's just say, they'd had yet to find a nice country side shady area. Hell, so far Florida seemed like the worst mistake they could have made. Why did they come here again? To get away from North Carolina… right! Florida was the last place they'd come looking for them!

Rebekah Ashford sat in the driver seat of her vehicle, a few of her bags in tossed in the backseat while the other bags were placed neatly in the trunk. The radio was blasting the new Elvis Presley song 'Heartbreak Hotel'*. She'd been on the road for three days, and was really tired and hungry. Her body craved a real bed, and not the backseat of her car. She loved her '51 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop more than anything, but a girl could only take but so much time cramped in a car.

She'd stop at restaurants from time to top to stretch her legs and get something to go, she's stop at gas stations to use the restroom and get gas. But, other than that it was 'drive, drive, drive'. Now in Florida she could finally relax a little and find a nice hotel. Rebekah drove through one of the towns of Florida; she didn't know what the name of the town was, since she hadn't bothered to look at the sign when she passed it. It wasn't long before she noticed a little restaurant. There wasn't many cars outside, so this was perfect for the young girl.

Turning the vehicle off she took in a deep breath; in through her nose, out through her mouth. Becca looked in the rear-view mirror making sure her hair was perfect. So, it didn't show anything she wanted hidden. When she was happy with her hair she nodded slightly to herself and smiled. Grabbing her small purse the young girl stepped from the car locking the doors before walking toward the building.

Rebekah straightened her dress making sure there were no wrinkles in it. Her dress stopping just above her knees; it was a pretty yellow and white reflecting the feeling of summer. The young girl's deep red hair that stopped right below her shoulders blew gently in the breeze that passed her. Her heels making a soft clicking sound against the pavement. The red head looked and acted like any other normal human… No one would have guessed she was everything but normal.

As Rebekah pushed the door open the small bell that was on top the door made a light jingling sound. As soon as she entered she looked around her eyes scanning her surroundings.

"Hello, welcome to our café." The waitress behind the counter greeted her with a bright smile.

Darting her pretty green eyes toward the counter she looked at the waitress smiling at her kindly. "Hello. Thank you. "She nodded gently toward her taking a seat in a stool at the counter.

The waitress stepped in front of her with pad and pen in her small hands a friendly smile still on her face. "What can I get you to drink miss?"

Of course Rebekah kept that sweet, friendly smile on her pretty face but inside she was glaring the woman down. She knew all too well if she'd walked in the place with her non-normalness showing the kind waitress would look at her like she was nothing but a freak of nature. That was why she had to act normal in public hide things that weren't normal and go about like everything was fine.

"Hmmm, I'd love a sweet tea." The red head smiled brightly her sweet southern voice sounding like wind chimes.

"Right away miss!" The waitress nodded writing down what she wanting, and then walked away.

Rebekah picked up the menu as she looked over the different foods, her menu hiding her face from everyone around her. Out of nowhere she heard giggling, this caused her to lower her menu ever so slightly to let her emerald cat like eyes scan the surroundings. To her left she spotted a man on the other side of the small restaurant with gloves on, he talked up the waitress that was supposed to be getting her drink. Becca rolled her emerald irises looking back down at her menu deciding on the cheese burger and French fries. Placing her menu down closing it while lowering it she waited quietly for the giggling waitress to return with her tea and to take her order.

While she waited she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Darting her eyes to the right she spotted a woman sitting down beside her; this woman she remembered had been sitting more in the center at the center of the counter. Rebekah on the other hand had sat more towards the left of the counter. Slowly turning her head to the right her cat like eyes stared at the woman boredom lacing her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely; her momma and pa had taught her manners even if she didn't want to be bothered she would still be polite.

"You are new in town, are you not?" The woman was clearly German.

Becca arched a thin brow at the woman not really wanting to tell this strange woman about herself. But, deciding to be polite and talk to the woman she nodded. "That's correct." Her thick pretty southern accent was clear as ever in her voice.

"Ah…" The woman started to say but the waitress finally came up to her giving Rebekah her tea.

"Sorry for the wait miss. What can I get you to eat?" The waitress asked that smile back on her lips once again.

"Just a cheese burger and French fries." Rebekah told her handing her the menu; the woman took the menu and jotted down the order then walked off.

Once the waitress was off giving the order to the cook, the strange woman that had approached her started talking once again. "You aren't completely normal are you my dear?" The woman muttered in her ear.

Rebekah almost spit out the tea she had been drinking when the woman asking her that question. It drink did go down the wrong pipe causing her to cough. Her hands hit her chest trying to stop the choking. A few people glanced over at her, the man that had been talking up the waitress also glanced her way but quickly looked away when he spotted the woman that had been talking to the red head.

Once Becca could breathe again she sighed and glanced over at the woman. "How did you know that?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at the woman.

"I could see it hiding in her hair. From what I can see it's beautiful. "The woman muttered to Rebekah nodding toward the top of her head.

Panic felled her insides, if this woman spotted it then what about anyone else? Who's to say the waitress wouldn't see it? Her eyes darted around nervously, her hands rising from the counter about to touch her head.

"No, no darling…" the woman whispered. "I am a pro at spotting people like you. I could tell you weren't normal the moment you walked in." the woman whispered to her smiling.

Slowly, she lowered her hands back to the table staring at her welly manicured fingers; her nails were just a bit longer than most women's. Rebekah released a breath that she didn't notice she'd been holding. That was a close one, at first she had thought her hair had slipped or she hadn't covered it well enough.

It wasn't longer after that the waitress came with her plate of food. Rebekah thanked her once the waitress walked off the unknown woman beside her spoke again.

"Let me get to the point my dear…" the woman started to say as she sipped her own drink. "My name is Elsa…" Well, Elsa told Rebekah about her business, about all the 'freaks' she took care of. Though, she didn't call them 'freaks' she called them 'monsters'. She told her all about it.

To begin with Rebekah wanted nothing to do with it. But, the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of staying with Elsa. They would never come to look for her there. She could help Elsa, and Elsa could help her by hiding her. This all was working out perfect for Rebekah. As she finished the last of her fries she grinned over at Elsa.

"You've got a deal." Rebekah nodded. "I'm Rebekah Ashford by the way."

"Lovely! What a beautiful name my sweet. Why don't you go wait outside for me and I will pay for your meal. Then I will show you to your new home." Elsa offered getting up from her seat.

Rebekah didn't want to let the woman pay for her meal but, shrugged not feeling like arguing right now. Slowly standing she smoothed her skirt out then headed out the door while Elsa tossed the money on the table. Telling the waitress she was paying for both meals.

Rebekah waited patiently against the trunk of her car, leaning lightly against it her legs crossed over one another in a bored manner. About five minutes later Elsa came out smiling toward Rebekah.

"Ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

Becca nodded unlocking her car door sitting in the driver side. Elsa lid her out of the restaurant and down the road. It took them about ten minutes but they finally reached the countryside where the large tent was planced.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be…" she said walking towards the large devil clown flap opening of the tent.

"Yes, I hear that a lot." Elsa grinned, while she walked alongside her. "This is your new home now."

* * *

*** Elvis didn't come out with that certain song until later in the 50's but, since I couldn't find any good music that was made in the early 50's I decided to change it a little to make him make in early.**

**I have no idea where this fic is going. Or, if anyone is going to like it, I don't normally ask this but review, message, fav, follow if you want me to write more.**

**Also, you will find out what makes Rebekah a 'freak' in the next chapter. I decided to draw what made her different out a little bit longer to leave people guessing.**

**Well everyone hope you liked it.**

**Happy Readings.**


	2. What the hell have I gotten into?

**I DON'T OWN AMERICAN HORROR STORY! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS REBEKAH!**

Thank you all for the review, favorites, and follows for this fic! You don't know how happy I was so see how popular this fic was with you guys. To be honest I didn't think it would be this popular.

So to answer your questions:

**Fairydaisy777:** answer to your question read this chapter! ;)

**Wabi-sabi1090:** To answer your question about her eyes, they are more shaped and colored like a cat. But, none of the circus performers know this but when she gets upset they look more like actual cat eyes.

**ViceDea, mscalliope, Superdani4Ever, -Onna.X:** Thanks for your review and encouragement to keep writing this fic! :D

**Alice:** Thank you for your review; I understand where you are coming from about her dress. I was actually iffy about making it that length when I was writing it. I just looked it up, and there are a few dresses that stopped right above the knee in that time. But, for the most part they did stop below the knee. So, after this I will start writing her in longer dresses. :)

**WORD COUNT: 2,738.**

* * *

There she was, sitting in Elsa's tent. It was so beautiful and so glamorous it was hard to believe by just looking at the tent that it was a 'freak show'. God, she hated THAT word, _freak_. Most of her life she had been called that. As soon as she would reveal her _disfigurement_ that's when the looks would come. Followed by the name calling, then came the teasing, the dirty looks… some had actually tried to kill her! Why, because she wasn't what they thought of as _normal_? What was normal anyway?

Rebekah sat quietly in the tent on the couch Elsa had told her to sit on. All alone in this beautiful tent she started thinking to herself. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Never in all her life had she ever imagined that she would be in a carnival… that was the name she liked to call these places. Apart of an act… going on stage! She was scared to death of being on a stage, for Pete sake. How could she stand on a tight rope and walk across it without having a panic attack? Or, whatever they did in these places!

Nervously she started to play with her crimson curls that lay over her shoulders. Slowly she twirled her fingers over the chunks of hair between her hands, over, and over again. Trying so hard to calm her racing parts; her heart, her head, both were going a mile a minute. Becca had grown up in am very small town in North Carolina, on a farm no less! She'd gone to a carnival all but one time in her whole life, only for her father to show her what she was… She could remember it so clearly even today…

* * *

_A young Becca no ol__der than seven was humming a sweet little tune as she swung her hand back and forth that was gripping her Pa's hand so tightly. This was her first time going to the carnival, and couldn't wait to see all the exotic animals she'd heard that were in these events. Like always, she was hiding her deformed parts from the world. Her hair covering one, while the clothes she wore covered the other. Her momma had fixed her hair up extra special today, just for this outing though she'd stayed at home to take care of the farm. So, it wasn't a complete family outing._

_Her pa had gotten her some kettle corn, extra butter just how she liked it and they went into the large tent to see the show. At the beginning it was funny, little clowns were running around throwing crème pies at each other. This made Becca burst into laughter as she pointed at the funny clowns while looking up at her pa. Her pa had only nodded watching the show, his arms crossed over his chest. As the show went along some things got scary; like when one man put his head into a lion's mouth, but somehow came out unharmed. Becca never took her eyes off the stage though; it was just too enjoyable to look away._

_That was until the middle of the show… All of a sudden two men came out of the stage. They were connected by their stomach. Becca's cat like eyes went wide in horror! How could someone exploit someone for being different she wondered? That was only the tip of the iceberg to what happened after that. A woman with no arms or legs came out next hopping round jumping through hoops. She could hear the people around her laughing watching the 'freaks' preform. If she were up on that stage would they laugh at her? Would they be so amused and horrified at someone like her?! _

_Small tears started to line little Becca's eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. She pushed her head into her hands as she cried she wanted to go home! She didn't want to be here anymore. But, she was suddenly grabbed by her pigtails, her head being pulled out of her hands by her father. He leaned in close to her whispering in her ear harshly._

"_You see those __**FREAKS**__ on that damn stage? If it wasn't for your god-damn momma you would be sold to one of these pieces of shit shows. You are nothing but a mistake Becky. A creature from hell sent to destroy those good in this world. Believe me, if I had my way I would have killed you when you were born. Now, don't cover your damn eyes again, ya hear me girl? Keeping watching these freaks, this is what you are Becky… Don't ever forget that. Just an ugly fucked up freak." He chuckled releasing her pigtails, as he leaned back in his chair a smug grin on his face. He turned back toward the stage and started watching the show once again._

_At that moment Becca felt like she was indeed a mistake. No matter what her Momma told her saying that she was 'special', and, she was an 'angel god created to live on earth and watch over everyone'. She realized now her Pa didn't feel that way, that he didn't want anything to do with her. And, from that day forward she hated him for that._

* * *

Becca didn't realize that she had been crying until she felt the warm drops hitting her hands that were resting on her lap. The girl blinked a few times to pull herself completely from her daydream; she quickly pulled her handkerchief from the pocket of her dress, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was for Elsa to come in and see her crying. After a few more quiet moments of sitting in the room Else finally came through the flap, making herself known.

"Sorry for the wait, my darling! I had a few things to take care of for the show tonight!" She told the redhead.

Before Rebekah could say anything back to her she started talking once again. Explaining to her what they did there, that she would be a part of the show (once they figured out her act, of course!), that she would have her own tent, her own chores to do around the camp, so on and so forth. Becca could understand that, she only expected to pull her own weight around there.

After Elsa had told her what to expect she stood up suddenly and walked toward Rebekah stopping right in front of her. "Now my dear, if you are going to be a part of our show we must see what makes your special." Elsa placed her fingers against the top of Rebekah's hair pulling her hair gently this way and that.

After a few moments they were visible to Elsa. The elder woman gasped softly in delight and pure shock, she'd never expected to see this… Nor, had she ever seen a person with this before. On top of Rebekah's head was two white cat shaped… well she didn't know what they were, but they were shaped like ears.

"Oh my, they are beautiful my sweet girl!" She said as she gently touched the cat ear shaped things on her head. They were hard, not like real cat ears at all. But, Elsa figured they weren't 'real' cat ears. "Tell me Rebekah, do you know what they are?" She asked looking into the girls green eyes.

"My mother took me to the hospital once, and they did an x-ray… Doctors say they are 'horns' growling from my head, better known as bone. They are just shaped like cat ears." Rebekah answered her green eyes watching Elsa closely.

"Is there any other extra pairs you have?" Elsa asked, her brain moving a mile a minute trying to decide just what her '_stage name'_ would be.

"Yes, I do." Rebekah nodded standing up and turning with her back facing the elder woman. The red head closed her eyes tightly taking in a deep breath in through her nose and out of her mouth. She was already showing the woman more of her than she'd ever showed most people! The **ONLY **people who had** EVER** saw her 'horns/ears' were her family. Elsa was the first non-family member to see them. Now she was showing her the rest?

Moving her hands to the skirts of her dress she started to pull the fabric up, slowly the back of her thighs were becoming visible, then her undergarments, finally it was revealed. A tail… it wasn't short, but not super long. It was about the length of a cat's tail. It was right between her butt dimples. Elsa had honestly never seen anything like this before. She'd met a person or two with what people would consider a '_tail_', but she'd never seen a person that could be labeled as a '_cat-person'_. They would get so much business!

She would be their _catwoman_! Elsa could hardly contain herself, what luck she was having! First coming across Dot and Bette, now Rebekah! They would be the greatest freak show! Rebekah released her skirts as they fell down just above her knees like they were supposed to. Her small fingers ran over the fabric making sure there were no wrinkles in her skirts. Slowly she turned around to look at the elder woman.

"I will get Jimmy to show you are my dear girl; we'll make a banner to show you are a part of our show as well." Elsa started to tell her, "What do you think about the name '_Catwoman_' or '_Catgirl_'?"

"They are both fine names…" She was sure most norms would be insulted at a name such as that, but that name was better than some of the names she was called as a child in school.

"Splendid! Come along my sweet, I'll introduce you to Jimmy and he'll show you to your tent." Elsa started heading out of her tent Rebekah following along behind her.

As the red head followed behind Elsa she took this time to look around the camp, she saw a man with short arms, a woman that was VERY tall, and twin girls that shared one body but had two heads. They reminded her of the twin boys she'd saw at the carnival she'd been to as a child. Only those twins didn't share a body, and were conjoined at the stomach. All these people were special and beautiful in their own way. Rebekah didn't understand how people that looked like what society considered 'normal' could hate them so much. Just because someone looked normal on the outside didn't mean they were normal on the inside.

Prime example was her father; that man may have looked normal but there was nothing normal about the way he acted. Becca didn't hate all 'norms' she just felt like they shouldn't judge based on appearance. Her momma's words suddenly repeated in her head.

'_Becca my sweet girl, remember a Christian does not hate. You may not like someone, but you should never ever HATE someone._' Rebekah's momma was a saint, such a kind and caring woman. She never ever looked at Rebekah different because of her differences. It made her wonder, how could a woman like her momma have married a man like her pa? She figured that her pa was a different man before she was born; having a child did seem to show a person's true colors.

Elsa suddenly stopped, causing Becca to snap from her thoughts and look around Elsa's shoulder to what she'd stopped for. In front of the women was a young man, maybe a year or two older than Rebekah. He looked completely normal… that's when Rebekah noticed his hands, the resembled a crab, or lobster's claws. But, Rebekah thought his hands just made him look more good-looking. The man had been cleaning Elsa's car when he looked up to them.

Rebekah felt her breath hitch in her throat, he was gorgeous! She watched as the man looked at Elsa arching a brow at her, from the looks of it he was pretty upset with the woman. His eyes slowly landed on Rebekah, this made her swallow the lump in the throat as they held each other's gaze for a long moment. It wasn't until Elsa cleared her throat that the two broke eye contact.

"Jimmy, this is Rebekah. Our new act." She told him gently pulling Rebekah from behind her to in front of her.

"Oh yeah? She don't look different to me." Jimmy sneered looking her up and down, Becca's hair naturally falling in a way to hide her second ears (more like being styled that way for so long it started falling that way naturally.) and her dress shielding her tail.

"She is different dear boy, she will be our catgirl!" Elsa told him placing her hand gently on Becca's shoulder then slowly ran her hands into Becca's hair once again gently tugging it this way and that until her second ears were visible. "The other is some place not seen by the human eye." Elsa motioned to her lower half.

To say Jimmy was surprised was an understatement; this '_normal_' looking girl was one of them? But, he guessed that the girl had to fix her hair certain ways to make herself look normal, or she would draw attention.

"Jimmy could you please show her around? Show her to her tent, introduce her to the others, all that?" Elsa asked the man as nicely as could be expected from the woman.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded placing the sponge in the bucket while he dried his hands off on the towel that rested on one of the mirrors.

Elsa turned around and headed back into her tent while Jimmy looked at the new addition to the group. Catgirl? He wondered as he looked her over, so she had the ears on top her head, he was guessing the she had a 'tail' under her skirts? Interesting.

"Well, I am Jimmy, Jimmy Darling. Nice to meetcha." He introduced himself properly.

"I'm Rebekah Ashford, pleasure to meet you too." Rebekah smiled grasping his hand shaking it gently.

Jimmy smiled slightly back at her; he just didn't understand how one of them could be so chipper… Clearly she had to have had some kind of fucked up childhood if she was here. If she had, had a nice childhood and life she wouldn't have ended up here. Yet most people like them he'd met were either, one cold people that had trouble trusting anyone, two innocent and knew nothing about the world, or three a bit of both untrusting but innocent. Yet, Rebekah seemed to be nothing like that. He figured in time he would figure her out, for now he needed to show her she was welcome here, and that she was at home here.

"Well, how about I show you to your tent first. Then I'll show you around? After that we can get your bags and take them to your tent." He suggested looking into her beautiful cat like eyes. Elsa picked the right name when she labeled her as _'the catgirl'_. Her eyes weren't cat like as in they were cat eyes; they ever cat like because they were big and curious as well as the color. He had never seen a color green like hers in his whole life. They were such a bright green. It was almost like they were drawing you in when you looked into them.

He led her down path towards the tents glancing at her every now and then. His eyes glancing at her second pair of ears then back at her face. What was this girl hiding? He had to figure it out… Rebekah followed Jimmy walking beside him while they walked, she didn't have to look at him to tell he was glancing at her every now and then. She could feel his eyes on her from time to time. Rebekah had secrets, didn't everyone? What they didn't know about her was that besides her tail and second pair of ears she had a few 'abilities' as she liked to call them to complement her appearance. But, she'd decided not to let them know everything about her. No, not just yet; she might have acted like she trusted this people. But, she really didn't, they would have to earn her trust before she revealed EVERYTHING to them.

* * *

**A/N:Well, here we are at the end of chapter two! I just could not wait to update this beautiful gem of a fic! After reading everyone's lovely encouraging reviews, and looking at all the follows and favorites I typed this up!**

**So, now we know that our little Becca is the catgirl in the carnival! All you that were guessing that, good job! :D**

**Now, I think I should explain how I came up with her being a catgirl. When this fic was still in the middle of being written, I was thinking of what would make her different. And, kept drawing blank after blank. I myself love mermaids, and thought about making her a mermaid at first. But, after thinking it over I said no! Everyone in the show their differences are what some people are born with. They are still human, though some might not look it they are. So, Becca had to be human with just some weird disfigurement.**

**I was watching Elfen Lied (an awesome anime.) and some of the characters in the anime have these cat ear shaped horns coming from their head. It is actually apart of their skull. So, I did a little research and found out people can actually be born with 'horns' forming out of their skull. Since the horns in Elfen Lied looked like cat ears, that gave me the idea of making her this girl that was a 'catgirl' since people can be born with what look like tails I decided that would make her more of a catgirl.**

**Now, it isn't revealed in the fic yet but aside from having cat features, she had cat like abilities.(enhanced senses, and the whole 'cats always landing on their feet'.) I really imagine her a lot like Catwoman.**

**I hope to have chapter three out soon. Until then…**

**Happy Reading.**


End file.
